Buzón de Quejas
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Natsu está cansado de "las enormes tetas de Lucy". Va a poner una queja sobre ello.


**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima; fanfiction escrito sin fines lucrativos.**

**Línea temporal: ¿Universo Alterno?**

**Advertencias: Spoilers manga 331. ****Original Out Character ****justificado. Lenguaje obsceno****.**

* * *

**BUZÓN DE QUEJAS**

_Capítulo Único_

La señorita X, mejor conocida como _Lucy Heartfilia_, leía atentamente ciertos papeles con nombre de libreto. El mentado libreto estaba empastado de color azul y… a nadie le interesa eso, en realidad. Lo importante allí era la cara de energúmeno que tenía la chica y el mantra que repetía constantemente (_desgraciado hijo de puta, cuando te encuentre voy a colgarte de los huevos desde un ventilador y luego voy a dejarte sin polla_).

Sí, la señorita X, como pueden ver, estaba muy, muy, muy molesta. Tanto que sus amenazas eran más advertencias de un futuro próximo que palabras vacías.

Con pasos pesados, de esos que casi hacen retumbar un lugar, _Lucy_ se dirigió hacia el cuarto del guionista a lanzarle un par de dardos verbales al cabrón que se había atrevido a escribir lo que estaba leyendo hace unos minutos.

Infeliz desgraciado.

Pero, ¿qué estaba leyendo _Lucy_ que era tan ofensivo a parte del mentado guión empastado de pastas duras azules que a nadie le importa? Bueno, pues han hecho la pregunta incorrecta. Primero debieron preguntarse: ¿quién diablos es la señorita X?

En primer lugar, dejaremos su nombre en el anonimato. Ella no quiere que sea más mancillado de lo que ya está. Ahora, prosigamos con la explicación: La señorita X, es una actriz y, ahora mismo, está esclavizada por un contrato al que le falta mucho para caducar, por el cual debe interpretar, contra viento y marea, al personaje al que encarna en la pantalla chica: Lucy Heartfilia. Como ya todos por aquí conocemos quién es Lucy Heartfilia, nos saltaremos eso. El punto es que ella firmó el contrato porque su representante, Arthur, le dijo que era "una gran oportunidad para brillar" y "hacer algo diferente de lo que está acostumbrada". Ella, quien era una actriz menor y siempre conseguía papeles pequeños en películas, aceptó, pensando que Arthur sabía lo que decía y no había por qué desconfiar de él.

Craso error.

Después de firmar, la señorita X descubrió que tendría que mostrar mucha más piel de la que estaba acostumbrada para interpretar a Lucy Heartfilia, pero, nuevamente, el cabrón de Arthur (que en ese entonces ella no sabía que era un cabrón) le dijo que eso estaba bien. Que así podría desencasillarse de su personaje de niña buena, interpretado muchas veces con anterioridad.

Como Lucy, la señorita X tuvo muchas desnudos menores e invasiones completas a su espacio personal e integridad física que toleró solamente porque el programa tenía mucha audiencia y ella había conseguido una buena base de fans que la apoyaban en sus proyectos simultáneos a su programa estrella: Fairy Tail. Empero, el guión de hoy era el monumento a la desfachatez y, como Lucy ya había descubierto que Arthur era un cabrón aprovechado y lo había despedido desde hacía mucho tiempo, solamente podía desquitarse con el guionista por hacer una historia tan llena de desnudos (¿acaso eran necesarios?), como el día de hoy que se le había entregado el guión para el rodaje de la siguiente semana, el cual incluía a ella completamente desnuda, con censuras digitales (si es que había censura alguna) y su coprotagonista masculino tocándole las tetas. Por eso estaba furiosa como _huracán Katrina_.

Ah, por cierto, el contrato de Lucy era irrompible, por ello no abandonaba el programa.

—¡Mashima! —gritó furiosa nada más entrar a la habitación del guionista. El bastardo no se merecía que tocara la puerta.

El hombre dio un respingo, obviamente asustado, aunque no tenía por qué. Él ya conocía el carácter de la señorita X, así que sabía muy bien a lo que iba a enfrentarse cuando escribió todas escenas de _fanservice_.

—Te esperaba —dijo él, tratando de parecer sereno. Que no lo estaba.

—Vas a cambiar ese guión sí o sí —vociferó ella—. No pienso dejar que me metan mano una sola vez más. No me vas a convertir en una puta actriz porno, infeliz hijo de puta. ¿_Capisci_?

En ese momento, como en toda escena oportuna y fanfic que quiera utilizar más de dos simples personajes, entró el señor X, coprotagonista de la señorita X, al cual también le censuraremos el nombre sólo porque se nos da la puta gana. Él tenía una mirada seria y consternada. Y el cabello castaño, por cierto. Eso de tener pelo rosa era una simple peluca. Sí, les he arruinado la vida.

—Yo también deseo que cambies el curso de la historia —pidió amablemente—. No, el curso está bien, quiero que cambies la escena donde "_Natsu se ahoga con las enormes tetas de Lucy_", "_Natsu aprieta pervertidamente las enormes tetas de Lucy_" y el "_Natsu toma a Lucy de las manos haciendo que se caiga su manta y quede desnuda nuevamente, dejando las enormes tetas de Lucy al aire_". Además, me gustaría que dejaras de escribir "_las enormes tetas de Lucy_" cada dos por tres. Es obsceno. Si hubiera sabido que a mitad de historia Natsu se convertía en un pervertido no hubiera aceptado este papel. Yo respeto mucho a las mujeres y lo sabes. ¿No puedes volver asexual a Natsu nuevamente?

Mashima sonrió condescendientemente. Natsu llevaba diciéndole alrededor de dos años que dejara de escribir "las enormes tetas de Lucy", ¿por qué carajos se tomaba la molestia de pedírselo cada vez si sabía que, a estas alturas, no iba a dejarlo hacer? Que ellos fueran los actores no significaba que él estaba por debajo de ellos. Joder, no. Él era el guionista, el que les había hecho tocar las nubes del éxito. Sin él, esos dos no serían nada.

—Lo siento —dijo casualmente—. Pero he enviado ya el guión a la mesa directiva y les ha encantado. Lo han aprobado tal como está. Es imposible hacerle cambios. Y yo no quiero hacerle cambios tampoco. Van a tener que aguantarse y apegarse a lo que dice su contrato. No hay de otra. Gracias por participar, pero no tenemos buzón de quejas.

—¡Te voy a meter tu buzón de quejas por el culo! —lanzó la señorita X su grito de guerra y trató de meterle el guión que tenía en sus manos por el hoyo escuro de allá abajo.

Como ustedes han de imaginar, la señorita X tendrá que hacer la escena del desnudo completo y aguantar primeros planos de "las enormes tetas de Lucy", sin embargo, eso no le impide torturar a su querido guionista. Coño, que si ella va a andar por el set desnuda, el cabrón no va a tener nada que se le ponga duro.

Ajá, ajá; acertaron: lo va a dejar sin polla.

* * *

**¿Ustedes esperaban que me quedara quieta después del último capítulo del manga? Pues estaban muy equivocados.**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**

**PD: Corre y da like a: Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi **

**:***


End file.
